Reflejos sobre un ojo vacio
by Spunkmeyer
Summary: El ex-agente de la CIA Sands busca refugio y empleo en la ciudad mexicana de Acuna
1. Sombras

**Reflejos sobre un ojo vacío**

Ahí donde le ven, refugiándose del sol de media tarde bajo un techado mexicano que parece sacado de **Los siete magníficos**, ese educado caballero no es lo que parece. Ahora me toca explicarme, así que les ruego un poco de paciencia.

En México he aprendido muchas cosas. Una de ellas es a perfeccionar mi dominio del español. De hecho, me estoy aprendiendo el diccionario completo. De todas las palabras y definiciones que he memorizado, la que más me gusta es la de la palabra "sombra":

_Porción de espacio a la cual la interposición de un cuerpo opaco impide que lleguen los rayos de luz procedentes de un cuerpo luminoso._

Según mi experiencia, la palabra "sombra" define la esencia de este pintoresco país. Ustedes me dirán: ¿Estás loco? ¿Ese país dominado por el sol, la fiesta y las señoritas lindas? Bonitas palabras para un eslogan turístico, pero les invito a que, como yo me veo obligado a hacer, miren más allá.

Si ahora estoy al fresco, degustando un Puerco Pibil que, por fortuna para el cocinero, no es ni de lejos el mejor que haya probado, es porque el techado de **Los siete magníficos** produce una sombra más que agradable. No hace mucho, pude comprobar que bajo la apariencia de un simple mariachi se ocultaba un alma tan sombría como un agujero negro. ¿Y qué decir de este venerable anciano de amaneramientos criollos? A riesgo de parecer el típico ex agente de la CIA, les informo de que este tipo es ni más ni menos que Esteban Viahio, toda una leyenda en el mundo del proxenetismo y dueño actual de la bella población de Acuna, a la que tiene bien controlada gracias a los Acuna Boyz -no me pregunten a qué viene el nombre, es tan misterioso como el acento del propio Esteban-, su ejército personal.

La reciente muerte de su ahijado Bill -cualquiera que conozca el mundo del crimen sabrá que se hablo del Elvis de los asesinos- no parece haber afectado a su envidiable serenidad, pero por si acaso el cañón de mi arma está apuntando a su podrido corazón desde debajo de la mesa. Me permitirán que no les revele mi truco para que esto no se note, aunque en todo caso no lo creerían.

Les aseguro que, dado el caso, le dispararé sin pestañear. Las dos razones principales son porque soy un auténtico hijo de puta asesino y porque detrás de mis brillantes gafas de sol no hay ni párpados ni ojos. (Sombra).

-Señor Sands, de veras me complace su ofrecimiento, y espero que me permita el honor de ofrecerle mis servicios como anfitrión...mmm... ¿Es de su gusto el Puerco Pibil?

-Está bueno, pero definitivamente no es el mejor que haya probado en mi vida.

-¡Oh, espero me perdone! Verá, Clarita era la chica más popular entre los clientes, pero ya pasaron esos días para ella. Una verdadera lástima – no veo a Clarita, aunque apuesto lo que sea a que el viejo cabrón le ha rajado la cara- Pero ya sabe, aunque no sea una gran cocinera es buena chica, y la he tomado tanto cariño que me sentiría como un auténtico monstruo si la echara a la calle.

Noto como el Puerco Pibil se revuelve en mi estómago, así que le hago cambiar de tema.

-Claro. En cuanto al asunto...

-Mi querido señor Sands, espero no me malinterprete. Su fama incluso ha llegado a mis viejos oídos, aquí en este lugar apartado del mundo, pero he de informarle de que recientemente he acogido en mi humilde hogar a otra persona con mismo...mmm...¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes?...handicap. Y me temo que este negocio mío poco tiene que ver con la beneficiencia.

La pedantería barata de este tipo me está sacando de mis casillas, pero ahora mismo es el único que me puede ofrecer protección y empleo. Tengo demasiados enemigos y todavía no estoy en forma.

-¿Se refiere a otro ciego?

-¡Ah, los americanos, siempre directos al grano! ¡Así es, así es! –el chulo se ríe como si nada- En todo caso qué le parece si brindamos por la amistad con este añejo que con tanta dulzura nos ha servido Clarita.

Oigo como le lanza un beso a la muchacha. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de sacar la carta de mi manga, así que suelto:

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

Noto como el educado caballero se toma un descanso y el violento criminal comienza se asoma para echar un vistazo.

-Me parece que no le he oído bien, Sands – Oigo por primera vez el verdadero tono de su voz.

-Y usted tampoco debería probar ese añejo, Esteban.

El viejo –que por algo ha llegado a serlo- me mira con suspicacia y acerca el vaso a su nariz para olerlo detenidamente. No es estúpido y capta el débil olor a almendra amarga, poco habitual en el añejo y sí en algunos venenos.

-Clarita, Clarita...Me rompes el corazón – se lamenta el viejo mientras hace una señal a sus hombres.

Oigo con claridad a la chica respirando fuertemente y amartillando una de esas minúsculas pistolas que ustedes asociarán a los tahúres de las películas del oeste. No piensa morir sin haberse despedido de Esteban. En cuestión de microsegundos una bala procedente de mi pistola impacta entre sus cejas. O tú o yo, nena. Les puedo asegurar que ni se ha enterado.

Mientras todos los presentes lucen en sus rostros expresiones que lamento no poder ver (un pistolero ciego con tres brazos debe ser todo un espectáculo), escucho unos pasos acelerados de tres secuaces entrando en el local y una voz femenina que habla con inconfundible acento gringo.

-¿Problemas domésticos, Esteban? – hay algo en su forma de hablar y en su olor que me provoca una inesperada erección.

-Todo bien, mi rubia bonita. La pobre Clarita decidió dejarnos – de nuevo ese tono de voz tan condescendiente- ¿Alguna pista sobre tu amiga?

-B ha hecho un buen trabajo borrando sus huellas –exhala un suspiro de resignación me resulta extrañamente encantador- Pero mira lo que me ha "cedido" un amable representante de la policía local- de repente el tono de la mujer es tan triunfal como siniestro

-¡Oooooh, bravo! Bill sentía veneración por ese trozo de metal, ¿sabe usted? – me habla a mí. Como si me importara.

-Este, viejo mezquino, es el "trozo de metal" más afilado que tus ojos hayan visto – responde la misteriosa mujer

Oigo el zumbido de una avispa volando, una espada desenfundándose y un silbido metálico. No tengo la menor duda de que el insecto ha sido cortado en dos.

-¡Como dos murciélagos! – el viejo parece entusiasmado- Amigo Sands, le presento a Elle Driver.


	2. El escorpión y el murciélago

**El escorpión **y _el murciélago_

**Esta vez ni siquiera hay cocos gratis a la entrada de la ciudad donde todo empezó., donde me convertí en lo que soy ahora: un muerto andante. Vuelvo a la ciudad donde acabaron con mi mano, con mi primer amor y con mis sueños. Poco queda de aquel mariachi que no más quería tocar y vivir mil romances.**

**Mis pasos, mecánicos, me hacen volver casi por casualidad. Camino por México eliminando narcos, pero no intenten encontrar dentro de mí odio o rencor. Ya solo me muevo por mera inercia.**

**Vuelvo a Acuna.**

_Estas sí que son unas vacaciones pagadas. Apenas he tenido que participar en un par de escaramuzas contra los hombres de El Rey, se ve que el vejestorio de Esteban ha sabido hacerse respetar. He aprovechado los interminables momentos de ocio para afinar mis sentidos. Supongo que todos ustedes saben, gracias a los tebeos de Daredevil y las películas de Zatoichi, que un eficaz entrenamiento puede convertir a un ciego en una especie de Jedi capaz de oír un pedo de pulga en una discoteca._

_Esta chica, Elle, también ha estado entrenándose. La pobre tampoco tiene ojos y al final hemos terminado compartiendo ejercicios. De hecho ahora mismo estamos comprobando, para mi sorpresa y su alegría, que unos lametones aplicados de manera adecuada en precisos puntos del cuello pueden provocar un orgasmo._

_Digamos que este pequeño ejercicio de precisión es la ceremonia de clausura de unas 48 horas casi ininterrumpidas de sexo salvaje. Sin ánimo de provocarles envidia, he de informarles que las habilidades físicas de esta mujer no se limitan a las artes marciales. Por supuesto estoy pensando en traicionar a todos y quedarme con las propiedades de Esteban, pero si ese plan fracasa, escribiré un libro sobre las técnicas que acaba de enseñarme esta rubia asesina y me forraré. ¿El kamasutra? para aprendices._

**La guarida de Esteban Vihaio está bien guardada por matones armados hasta los dientes con automáticas. Vaya novedad. **

**En fin, supongo que es hora de tocar.**

_Esa guitarra... _

_Le digo a Elle que se vaya vistiendo, y yo hago lo mismo. El hecho de "vestirse" incluye colgarse dos katanas de Hattori Hanzo a la espalda, formando una X letal (ella) y esconder todo un arsenal de pequeñas armas de fuego por todo el cuerpo, como complemento de las dos Uzis con silenciador que llevo en las manos (yo, claro está). Miro por la ventana, y en el patio le veo. _

_Es Él_

* * *

Mientras los dos asesinos ciegos se preparaban para matar, la guitarra de El Mariachi unió un nuevo sonido a las notas musicales: el atronador y reconocible rugido de una ametralladora que barría a los Acuna Boyz. Las balas silbaban alrededor del músico, que las eludía con monótona eficacia. No le importaba morir, pero prefería matar. Cuando el último de los secuaces cayó al suelo, la sangre cubría las paredes y la ropa de Esteban (sangre ajena), quien no se amilanó a la hora de apuntar al oscuro Mariachi con un enorme revólver Magnum 357. Una precisa ráfaga destrozó el pistolón de Esteban.

Elle decidió hacer una aparición espectacular, saltando desde la ventana de la habitación. El Mariachi enfocó el cañón de su guitarra hacia una rubia de largas piernas que desenfundaba en el aire dos brillantes espadas. Un ángel con alas letales.

La ráfaga de plomo se topó con un escudo metálico provocado por los ágiles movimientos de Elle, quien sabía como aprovechar la facultad irrompible del acero de Hanzo. Antes de poder sorprenderse, El Mariachi vio como el mástil de su guitarra era cortado en varios trozos.

No tuvo más remedio que correr hacia atrás y accionar las pistolas ocultas en sus mangas. Con una pistola intentaba, en vano, acertar a Elle, quien esquivaba todas las balas como si fueran pelotas de baseball. Con la otra pistola apuntó al viejo Esteban, convirtiéndole en rehén antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores.

Sands había bajado las escaleras sin prisa para toparse con el panorama.

El ex agente de la CIA se colocó al lado de Elle. La rubia tenía las katanas preparadas para asestar un golpe mortal al Mariachi. Tenía cierto aprecio hacia Esteban, quizá porque era el único amigo de Bill que aún continuaba vivo, así que no permitiría que un mexicano greñudo al que no conocía acabara con él.

Sands golpeó con una de las Uzis la rubia cabeza de Elle, provocando un KO inmediato. Y luego habló:

-El asunto, Esteban, es que Elle habla en sueños, y por ello sé que nos has estado observando con una minicámara de fibra óptica. No te culpo, si yo tuviera ojos te pediría la cinta. Oye, a ella le gusta ser observada y a ti mirar, es una simple cuestión de gustos. El caso es que a mí lo que me gusta escuchar, micros ocultos y esas zarandajas, y esos planes para usarme de cabeza de turco por el asunto Mendoza no me atrae demasiado. Te he cogido cariño, al igual que a esta belleza, pero entenderás que deje a este viejo conocido hacer lo suyo – Sands "mir" al músico asesino - ¿Socios?

El Mariachi musitó un inaudible "_de momento_".

Cuando Elle despertó, supo que Esteban había muerto, y que cada una de sus katanas tenía un nuevo objetivo.


End file.
